


A Lie Born of Hatred

by stepOnMeZenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (even if it didn't actually happen), Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentioned Zenos yae Galvus, Sexist Language, Sexual Fantasy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: Lying about having bedded Zenos is very effective at tormenting Asahi, much to Yotsuyu's delight.
Relationships: Asahi sas Brutus & Yotsuyu goe Brutus, Asahi sas Brutus/Zenos yae Galvus, Yotsuyu goe Brutus/Zenos yae Galvus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A Lie Born of Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> I like Asahi, I really do. He's a fun character. 
> 
> It's just too much fun to dunk on him.

Resentment burned in Asahi's chest as he settled down at the kotatsu, facing Yotsuyu. That harlot. That insufferable whore. How _dare_ she look at him with that disgusting smug smile? How dare she just sit her, sipping expensive sake, as if she owned the place?

“Brother, dearest brother,“ Yotsuyu interrupted his thoughts with a fake laugh, “what put you into so foul a mood? Why, one might almost think you begrudge me my newfound station!“

“How could I, after you have risen so far from your _humble_ origins?“ Asahi forced out. Having to simper for her was torture, plain and simple. She did not deserve any of it. Especially not after stealing the honour that by rights should have been bestowed upon _him._

“Ye-es,“ Yotsuyu said, drawing out the vowel in a most obnoxious manner. “Lord Zenos certainly put great faith in me by appointing me as his acting viceroy, don't you think?“

It was only with great restraint that Asahi managed not to leap over the table and strangle her. That she would put his name into her filthy whore mouth. That she would disgrace hiim like that. It was unacceptable. 

“And what an imposing man he is! When I first laid eyes on him—but ah, you have met him yourself, have you not?“ Yotsuyu continued. She placed the cup of sake down on the table and delicately picked up some dango. The way her tongue curled around the orbs ere she sucked them into her mouth, so, so—uncouth, so vile, so whoreish. It made Asahi sick to his stomach to think that she had spoken to Lord Zenos like this. 

Under the table, he clenched his fists, lest he throw a punch instead. “Yes, I have. You are… correct. A most imposing man.“ One whose presence she was unworthy of, much less of the attention Lord Zenos had lavished unto her. 'Twas the question that had not stopped echoing in his mind after learning of her appointment as acting viceroy.

Why her?

What had _she_ done to deserve this from Asahi's beloved?

“Of course,“ Yotsuyu said, “I met him in a rather more… intimate setting than you. In fact, it was here in this very room!“

 _This_ room? This drab, uncultured shack? What few Doman scrolls were mounted on the walls were amateurish and of inferior quality. The furniture was barely adequate to house him, Asahi, much less Lord Zenos. The food—phaw. It was not up to Garlean standards, that much was certain. “Why,“ he said bitterly, “I am so flattered you thought to receive me in the very room Lord Zenos inhabited.“ 

“Flattery? Perhaps...“ Yotsuyu's smile broadened. “Though he made rather a better figure sitting here than you did. The way his hair shone under the lights! You should have been there to see it, brother.“

She had been privy to such wonders, and he hadn't. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _fair_! He should have been the one to spend private time with Lord Zenos. _He_ should have been the one to receive the highest honours from him. 

He took a deep breath. No. He would not let her get a rise out of him. Lord Zenos would realise his error soon enough. Of course, he couldn't be _blamed_ for it. Yotsuyu's wicked ways could ensnare anyone, after all. 

Yotsuyu leaned forward. “Come now, dear brother. Do you think I'm unaware that you're trying—and failing—to conceal your feelings? I know very well what Zenos is to you. My informants have told me all about it.“

Asahi didn't flinch. He was better than that. But he had been close to doing it. “You know nothing about me,“ he spat. 

“But I do! I know how you have been _mooning_ over Zenos—“

“Don't say his name like that, you _harlot_.“ 

Yotsuyu merely laughed. “Oh, you should have heard the way he said mine. How amusing your reaction would have been.“

Asahi's knuckles turned white, so tightly did he grab the edge of the table. “I do not know what you are implying, whore, but—“

“Zenos didn't seem to mind me being a whore quite as much, isn't that funny?“

At this implication, Asahi physically recoiled. It couldn't be. What she was hinting at could not in any way be true. Lord Zenos would never. Not with such an undeserving, despicable person. 

“Yes...“ Yotsuyu breathed. “I bedded him. That which you so disgracefully covet, I experienced firsthand!“

The table crashed into the wall with such force that parts of it splintered off. “Lying filthy she-devil!“ Asahi snarled. “How dare you speak of him like that? How dare you even _insinuate_ that he would debase himself by touching one such of you?“

“I don't know the reasons for, ah, 'debasing himself', as you put it,“ Yotsuyu said lightly. “You'll have to ask him yourself for that, I'm afraid—but ah, I forgot; you have no direct contact to him, now do you? Such a _shame_. Shall I regale you with what I do know, then? The sounds he made as I mounted him, perhaps? The size of his member? The way it felt as it slid into me?“

“You…!“

Yotsuyu leaned forward. “He stretched me to my limits, you know. I have _quite_ the experience with bedding men, as you well know, but no Doman could measure up against him, nor most of his Garlean landsmen. I thought I might break as I lowered myself onto it...“

Her words were repulsive falsehoods, and yet Asahi could not help but listen. There was a sickening pull to her words that he could not resist. Even though they were all lies, the fantasy… the idea of seeing Lord Zenos' body like that, in all its naked splendor… 

“His breath quickened as I took him in completely, and he closed his eyes, his lips parted just so. Impaled on him as I was, I could see every inch of his glorious body. You can not imagine what he looked like; the sheen of sweat trickling down his flawless skin, the subtle twitching of his muscles when I lifted myself off of him—if only you could have seen it, hmm?“

“You—you piece of weasel dung—“ Asahi flushed when he realised that his own member had grown hard from her words. Her words had conjured up visions of himself and Lord Zenos, of servicing his lord and master in every way possible, and try as he might, he could neither stop listening nor turn his mind to other matters. 

“Do you have a fetish for that?“ Yotsuyu laughed. “I dare say Zenos would not be accommodating to that, even if he were willing to look at you. But would you like to hear about what he does enjoy?“

“Why would I care about your lies? You know nothing! Be quiet, whore!“

Yotsuyu took another dainty sip from her sake, then put the cup back down and tapped her lips. “You say that, dearest brother, but you don't mean it. You _want_ to hear more, every sordid detail, every memory I have of the night I shared with Zenos. Did you know he likes having his nipples played with?“

Lord Zenos' nipples, standing out starkly against his flawless pale skin… and he liked…? Asahi shook his head. No. No, she was lying. She had not experienced what was by rights his. 

“He moaned when I pinched them, and then again when I sucked on them. Can you imagine what that sounded like?“

Yes, Asahi could. He had heard Lord Zenos' voice before. It had been angelic even filtered through his imposing crowned helmet. He wanted— _needed_ to hear more of it. Yotsuyu had no right to take that from him. 

“Did you know,“ Yotsuyu continued, “that he enjoys lying back and letting his partner do all the work? He hardly did anything while I rode him, as I lifted myself off his cock and impaled myself anew.“ She leaned forward until their faces were only ilms away from each other. “Or even as he turned over and I parted his cheeks and pushed the toy he handed me all the way inside of him...“ 

The vision Asahi had of _himself_ in that position was of startling clarity. In his mind, it was him who touched Zenos' shapely bottom, who lovingly pushed inside of his master while listening for every single sound of pleasure or discomfort.“

“And do you want to know what happened after he had enough?“ Yotsuyu's voice cut through his reverie. “He pushed me off, forced himself back inside of me and spilled his seed into my womb.“

Before he knew it, Asahi had leapt to his feet. “Enough!“

“Why? Do you need to take care of that? Did my little tale arouse you that much?“ Yotsuyu asked. “I am so deeply sorry to leave you with your plight, but even I would not stoop so low as to service my own brother that way.“

“I don't know what you did to ensnare Lord Zenos to the point that he gave you a position you are neither qualified for nor deserve,“ Asahi spat, “but I _will_ save him from your wicked wiles, whore.“

“You think he needs _saving?_ “ Yotsuyu, too, rose, mirth thick in her voice. “Oh, you poor deluded boy, you think he needs _you_? No, _brother_ , Zenos knows full well what he is doing, and he certainly doesn't care what an insignificant little speck like you thinks of that.“ 

She spoke of him with such familiarity. As if she knew better than anyone else what he was like. Asahi could not stand to spend even one more second in her vicinity, could not bear to hear more lies dripping from her disgusting lips. He stepped away from the table and forced a facsimile of a polite smile back on his face even as he was uncomfortably aware of his member straining against his breeches. “Why, sister, it was _such_ a pleasure to meet you again. I am sure your unique talents will come in handy during your new, wholly unexpected position, at least until I take it from you.“

“Cling to that dream, if you wish. Doma is mine now—and I intend to make good use of that.“ 

Asahi didn't run. He didn't need to run from his lowlife sister, pathetic as she was. He merely retreated from the presence of a repulsive person whose company he had no desire to keep as he hurried out of the room and slammed the sliding door shut behind himself. He _certainly_ wasn't running from anything as he jogged back to his room. No, he was doing something far more important than that. 

He sought out privacy so he could begin plotting her downfall. She could not be allowed to remain in her stolen position and sully Lord Zenos' name any further. It was imperative he made plans right away. 

And he would do so. After... taking care of certain matters so he could think straight again.


End file.
